


I'm Not Him (But I Mean Something To You)

by 89tczier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: ... with benefits, AU, Alcohol, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insecurity, Non-Binary Stanley Uris, Other, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Possibly Unrequited Love, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Well-Meaning Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/89tczier/pseuds/89tczier
Summary: Want burned in their chest and gut and a strange kind of jealousy coursed through their veins. Then came the guilt, as it always did whenever Stan spent too long watching or thinking about the two men. What right did Stan have to think in any way they deserved to be a part of their relationship, a relationship as steady and meant-to-be as Bill and Mike’s.As they both deal with the horror of unrequited feelings, Richie offers Stan a hand.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), (also implied), Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	I'm Not Him (But I Mean Something To You)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was going to be a plot point in a bigger AU i'm working on, but I scrapped that idea and reworked it. That being said, I do really love FWB stozier and I still liked my idea, so here's a oneshot.
> 
> CW for brief alcohol consumption, references to smoking weed, one reference to using weed as a coping mechanism.

Stan watched the two men dance through a soft haze of alcohol. It felt invasive, eyeing them up in a moment of intimacy, but they found it almost impossible to tear their gaze away. Bill was pressed so closely to Mike’s chest, with one arm thrown over his shoulder as they moved in tandem, smiles on both their faces. Stan swallowed and clenched their jaw. 

What they would give to be a part of it. To approach the dancing couple and insert themselves in, be welcomed by Bill, press up against his chest, and feel Mike’s hand run up and down their spine. Want burned in their chest and gut and a strange kind of jealousy coursed through their veins. Then came the guilt, as it always did whenever Stan spent too long watching or thinking about the two men. What right did Stan have to think in any way they deserved to be a part of their relationship, a relationship as steady and meant-to-be as Bill and Mike’s. 

They scoffed at themselves, the sound being swallowed up by the red solo they had pressed to their mouth. It was getting ridiculous at this point, Stan could hardly look at the two, together or otherwise without those feelings threatening to bubble over and erupt.

_ “It’s ‘lust’, Stan, don’t be a dipshit,” Richie said bluntly as Stan vented to him for what was probably the tenth time that week. He, who had a similarly unfortunate love-life, had kind of become their confidant. There was no way in hell they could ever say these things to Bill and Mike, and Patty would want to do whatever she could to solve the issue, which was really not what Stan wanted. Richie on the other hand offered to do nothing more than listen, he was a surprisingly good listener, and didn’t bother with the attempts at advice. They just… wallowed with each other, and that was enough. _

_ “Lust sounds so crude, though.”  _

_ Today’s particular pity party was called after Eddie had all but outright denied Richie which had sent him into a blunder of hurt and confusion. Stan had walked into Richie’s apartment with Bill and Mike making out on the couch, which sent them into a blunder of hurt and arousal. Thankfully, the couple left shortly after Stan arrived, so they were free to talk at full volume. _

_ A short, dry laugh left him, “well, you’re adamant that it isn’t L-O-V-E,” Stan shot a glare his way, “so it’s either that or obsession, and I don’t think we’re at that point yet.” Richie flopped back against the bed and laid next to Stan. _

_ They huffed and looked back to the ceiling, “whatever it is, it’s eating me alive.” _

_ Richie made a noise, seemingly considering something (and it wasn’t often Richie did that). It was a few more seconds before Richie spoke again. _

_ “You need a release.” _

_ “What?” _

_ Richie turned over on his side and Stan shifted their head in turn, “We both do, we need something that’ll like, take our minds off of our respective train-crash crushes,” their face screwed up at the word, “and help us get over them.” _

_ Stan was certainly intrigued, “like what?” _

_ “My first thought was just to get smoked out, but that’s not good long-term coping, so I was thinking, and like, don’t feel pressured to agree, we could help each other?” _

_ “We already do.” _

_ Richie’s cheeks darkened, “no, uh, I mean… help each other physically,” he made a gesture with his hand to further clue Stan in on how physical he was talking about getting. _

**_Oh. Right then._ **

_ Stan gawked at him. “I don’t mean that y’know, we start going steady or anything- just- ugh-” Richie pressed the heel of his hand against his eye, “for the frustration, just to help us get over them.” _

_ Stan could feel their face warming and was suddenly very aware of how close Richie was to them. It’d be easy just to lean over and- _

_ “I duuno, Rich…” Stan’s voice was quieter than they thought it’d be, “I feel like that’d be too risky.” _

_ Richie shook his head, “I get it dude, don’t worry about it, sorry if that was overstepping-” _

_ “No, you’re fine, you’re fine, I can see where you’re coming from it’s just-” _

_ “No, yeah, it could go badly and it might change things between us-” _

They had gone back and forth like that for a bit before the incident was all but forgotten about, but as Stan was going to leave, Richie mentioned that the offer was still on the table if Stan changed their mind. They hadn’t really paid it any mind…Though as they stood and watched Bill and Mike grind with each other across the room, that frustration and arousal was too much to bear. Before they could make a fool of themselves, Stan turned on their heel and headed to leave the room, hoping their voyeur moment went unnoticed. They tossed their cup away and scanned the room for-

_ Ah, Eddie. _

He seemed a little out of it and started when Stan approached him. 

“Have you seen Richie anywhere?” Stan asked after a quick hello. They weren’t sure if it was the lights, the alcohol rushing through them, or the stuffiness of the room, but Eddie’s cheeks appeared to darken.

“Uh… I think he’s on the patio,” Eddie blurted before hurriedly pushing past Stan. They frowned, but were a little too out of it to pay closer attention, besides, they had someone to find.

Just as Eddie had said, Richie was hunched over the banister at the corner of the porch, he was one of only a few students standing outside due to the chill of the September night, so Stan spotted him quickly. He noticed them too and made a show of dramatically bowing, the joint nearly sliding out from behind his ears.

“Staniel!” Richie said with a crooked grin, “how’s the night goin’?”

Just cut right to the chase, Stan.

“Are you high?”

Richie shook his head, “just a few beers, was gonna wait a bit, why?”

They took a step forward, “Remember what we were talking about at your place? I want to take you up on that offer.” They felt a little ridiculous, though no one was paying them any attention, and Richie definitely seemed interested. He straightened up, eyes dropping to Stan’s lips briefly. They took another step forward.

“You sure?”

Stan nodded, and then pushed up to kiss the man in front of them. It was quick, almost chaste, and for a moment Stan worried that they’d made a mistake.

However, Richie responded instantly, bending forward so Stan wasn’t straining their neck and bringing his hand up to cup Stan’s jaw while the other arm curled around their waist. Their lips met his once again. It was a nice kiss, all things considered, and it was definitely doing something for the both of them: Stan’s toes were curled in their shoes and Richie’s breathing had become slightly erratic. Stan quickly broke away to lead Richie further down the wrap-around porch so they were better hidden by the house and pulled Richie back against them. The hesitancy was gone, they both became bolder; Richie had Stan pressed flush with the wall with a hand still pressed firmly against their face, following Stan’s lead whenever they’d slow down or speed up, he happily opened his mouth when their tongue pressed against his lips. It was at that point Stan was pretty fucking glad they’d dragged him to the side of the house. No one  _ needed  _ to see them open-mouth kissing Richie Tozier, and Stan certainly didn’t want to have to explain this to any of their friends (that  _ and _ they weren’t about to stop this for anything, Richie was  _ fucking good _ with his mouth). 

“Richie?”

They were pretty sure Richie was on the same wavelength they were, since as soon as Kay’s voice called out for him, Richie froze, straightening up and settling further against Stan which let them both catch their breath. Their head was fuzzy but they felt completely sober as they all but basked in the heat radiating off Richie, who was grinning against their ear.

“He must have dipped,” came Kay’s voice again. Richie nipped at Stan’s earlobe.

Bev replied, sounding a little irritated, “fucker, we were gonna smoke…”

Stan watched them walk down the stairs and towards the sidewalk, looking back up at Richie. They held each other’s gaze for only a second before they broke, chuckling and snorting.

“I’ll make it up to her,” Richie murmured as he pressed his lips back to Stan’s. His voice was raspy and Stan could feel him getting hard from where their hips met which in turn made the heat in Stan’s gut burn hotter. They got what Richie meant when he said ‘release’, Stan had been needing this for a while. 

They gasped as Richie slotted his leg between theirs, which he took as an opportunity to deepen the kiss once again. They stayed like that, kissing in a way that definitely straddled the line of public indecency

“My place.” It meant to come out as more of a suggestion, but Stan wasn’t going to start beating around the bush now. 

“Mine’s closer.”

“No way,” Stan stated between kisses, biting Richie’s lip for emphasis, “no way, your  _ roommates _ might hear us and that’s not going to end well.”

Richie was grinning again, pulling back slightly, “you worried about them finding out? You worried about them seeing? Or are you kind of into that and just don’t want-”

Stan shut  _ that _ down quickly, taking two handfuls of unruly curls and tugging Richie’s head forward again, searing their mouths together. Once they were sure Richie had gotten the message, Stan pulled back again. “My place.”

“Mmhmm, yep, good plan,” Richie said, blinking a few times.

  
  


The walk back to Stan’s flat wasn’t nearly as awkward they’d worried it would be. They walked side by side, bumping shoulders (or shoulder bumping just below shoulder) whenever Richie felt like being a dick. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Richie asked, “what changed, by the way?”

Stan didn’t have to ask what he meant, they drew in a long breath, cold air scratching against their throat, “I was watching them dance-” Richie snorted and Stan levelled a glare at him, “I was watching them dance and everything in me was screaming to just… go up there and join them.” Stan had stopped walking, caught up in the thoughts of Bill and Mike. “What was worrying though is I felt brave too… like any longer and I might have.

“That would have been disastrous. Bev said it herself, they’re  _ it _ for each other.” Stan felt something sink in his chest, their shoulders actually sinking as Richie threw an arm over them and drew Stan closer. They leaned in. It was comforting. Whatever was going to happen next, Stan hoped that what they had with Richie wouldn’t alter too drastically. Back on the porch, realising that nothing seemed to have actually changed between them was incredibly relieving. No fireworks, no revelation of romantic feelings, no  _ RomCom _ moment. They were the same as the moment before they’d entered the frat house. Well, save for the fact that Stan now knew that Richie Tozier was a  _ very  _ good kisser and they were also probably about to have sex with him.

“Disastrous? Maybe. Hot? Certainly,” Richie said bluntly, ducking his head down to kiss them again. Stan rolled their eyes, but went along with it anyway. 

  
  


There was no rush as Stan unlocked the door to their apartment, nor when they led Richie into their bedroom. It was like any other time he’d been around, only this time every couple of sentences the two exchanged were followed by a kiss or a nip at a neck. Once they got to their room, Stan backed both of them up and pushed Richie onto the bed. He grinned and moved further up, pulling them with him. Stan hooked a leg over Richie to straddle his waist, slowly moving their hips back and forth which Richie seemed to be greatly enjoying. Soft hums and groans would leave him every time Stan pushed down. The grip on Stan’s calf loosened and Richie’s hand came up to rest on the front of their pants. Stan pushed against him and nodded as best that they could considering they had someone else’s tongue in their mouth. Richie began to palm at them and Stan’s hips bucked forward at a less controlled rhythm. 

The angle was a little off, they kept bumping teeth, Richie was still in his fucking jeans, but it was nice… and really fucking hot too. They were hard from just the kissing and grinding alone, Richie was too. 

There was a weird, wet noise as their mouths parted, if Stan wasn’t so keyed up they probably would have cringed at it, instead they dropped their head further to bite at Richie’s jaw. 

“Can I take you out?” He rasped, long fingers hovering over the clasp of Stan’s pants.

“You mean you don’t want to dry hump in denim anymore?” Stan quipped back, feeling the chill of Richie’s fingers as he pushed his other hand up Stan’s shirt to quickly rack his blunt nails against their back. They shivered at the sensation. “Yes, please do.”

“Someone finally remembered their manners.”

“Don’t be a dipshit.”

“Tough talk for the person I’m about to get off.”

“Let me know when that starts- oh~” Richie has popped the clasp on their pants and taken Stan into his hand, giving them a few soft strokes probably to shut them up. “Take your fucking pants off.” They gasped.

“Y-yeah,” Richie replied, and moved Stan off him to stand up. He fumbled with the button of his jeans for a second before he managed to get them off. Stan was up on their feet too, kicking off their pants too. For a moment the two of them stood there, chests rising and falling with heavy breaths, just looking at one another. An arm snaked around Stan’s waist and Richie pulled him forward with fervour into another searing kiss. Stan felt Richie through his boxers, their fingers traced the waistband, waiting for the go ahead from Richie which came as Richie placed his hand over Stan’s and pressed down lightly. 

“Fuck…” Richie breathed against Stan’s lips as Stan slowly stroked him, brushing his fingertips over the phoenix tattoo spanning the side of Stan’s torso, “wait, uh, let me just-”

Without moving backwards or taking one of his hands away from Stan’s chest, Richie pushed his boxers down and off his body, doing an awkward few steps to both stay close to Stan and keep upright. Stan snorted.

“Very sexy.”

“I happen to think so too. Now get naked,” Richie retorted.

Stan stepped out of their own briefs and was instantly pulled towards the bed by Richie, who climbed over them to sit between their legs. Stan, propping themself up on one elbow, took a handful of Richie’s hair to lead him down for another kiss.

“Lube?” Richie murmured.

Stan tugged open the drawer on their bedside and fished around for the half-empty bottle. Richie sat back on his haunches when they handed him the bottle and squeezed a generous amount into his palm and tugged Stan’s body closer with his clean hand. He took Stan, the cold lubricant making them yelp and kick at Richie’s leg, but the sensation only got better as Richie slowly worked at them, switching between quick and blindingly good strokes to more languid and teasing ones. Stan let out a slow exhale, watching Richie through half shut eyes. After about a minute, Richie poured a little more lube into his hand and gripped himself, a small gasp escaping his throat. He spent less time getting himself ready, it was only a moment before Richie lined the both of them up and started working the two of them in one hand. Stan’s head tilted back and they moaned, dragging Richie down to kiss and bite at his mouth with two fistfuls of curly black hair. Each tug drew a sharp groan from Richie, muffled by Stan’s mouth. 

Stan’s hand joined Richie’s and the two of them worked in tandem, they followed his movements and pace. 

“Is it cool if we just stay like this?” Richie asked as he dragged his lips to Stan’s jaw, sucking and biting as he made his way down. “For tonight at least…” his voice wavered as Stan gripped the both of them tighter.

Excited by the implications of that, Stan hummed their approval, hips twitching upward with each stroke. “What- ohhh- would you want to do later? Also, do not leave a hickey, so help me, Tozier!”

That drew a shaky laugh from Richie, “so precious,” he tutted, still focusing on that one particular spot at their neck. “Just don’t leave any on me, there’s plausible deniability that way.”

“That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said. I am actively losing interest in you,” they were half speaking into Richie’s hair at this point.

They felt Richie grin against them “That’s a shame… I was gonna let you fuck me and everything,” 

“Shit, you’re thinking about that?” Stan hissed. 

“Oh yeah, you could take me however you want.” Richie’s movements were starting to get more and more sporadic as the two of them drew closer to release. Stan urged him to continue, so he did. “Wanna see you ride me as well, christ, that would be so hot...”

That sent Stan’s mind reeling. It’d figure that the guy nicknamed Trashmouth would be good at dirty talking. Fuck, how they wanted to make that happen now. Even if they were going to go there tonight, taking Richie (all of him) was not gonna be an easy feat. A sharp moan left their mouth as Richie jerked his wrist some type of way, and an idea came to them. “Wait,”

Richie stopped, and looked at them with concern. 

“Here, get on your back.”

He caught on to what Stan was suggesting and did as he was told. It was quite endearing; his eyes were wide as he watched them retake their place straddling Richie’s hips. They took his hand and guided him back to where they met. As Richie closed his fist around them both again, Stan began to shift their hips, fucking Richie’s fist in earnest. Richie let out a reedy and moved his fist to match Stan’s pace. His face and chest were flushed, he seemed torn between keeping his eyes on Stan and screwing them shut.

“Does this measure up?” 

He nodded, firmly gripping Stan’s hips and encouraged them to move more frantically (which short-circuited something in Stan’s brain, making them splutter), “Christ Stan, it sure fuckin’ does- shit.” 

Their own movements grew sloppier as a tight feeling grew in their abdomen.

“Close- I’m close.”

Richie sucked in a shallow breath through clenched teeth. “Me too... shit Stan, you look so good.”

With his free hand, Richie pulled Stan down by the neck to bite and nip at their jaw. A vague fret about how a hickey (or several of them) would raise some questions with their friends crossed Stan’s mind, but it was quickly overtaken by a need to bring Richie to a climax. They moved against each other, desperate and frantic, and as Richie let out a reedy noise, Stan latched their to his bottom lip, spilling onto Richie’s chest almost instantly after.

  
  
  


It took a moment for them to come to. Stan rolled off Richie after catching their breath. They reached a hand to the box of tissues at the edge of their bedside table, plucked one out, languidly handed it to Richie, then took one for themselves. Their head still felt hazy, both from post-orgasmic bliss and realising a lot of boundaries had been severely adjusted between Richie and themselves. they were gathering the effort to bring it up, though as soon as Richie fell onto the mattress next to them, they figured it could wait until morning. Looking up at him, Stan was struck by an overwhelming feeling of… fondness. Again, not any sort of romantic revelation, quite the opposite, in fact. They felt even more secure in their friendship than they had before, which they didn’t really think could happen. Aside from Patty (whom Stan was sure their souls were once fused together before either of them were born), their friendship with Richie was something so tremendous and instant it caught Stan off-guard. This night had solidified that.

“Dude, I can practically hear you thinking,” Richie’s voice was quiet, slightly scratchy. He adjusted, one arm up to rest his head on, the other rested over his torso. 

The absurdity of Richie calling them ‘dude’ while they were both baking in post-coital glow made Stan laugh. “Wow, ‘dude’? Are you serious?”

“What? You’d prefer F-W-B? Slampiece?”

“Hey, point of contention,  _ you  _ were the one wanting to be slammed,” they scoffed.

Richie knocked his knee against theirs. “What can I say? I’m a ‘give and take’ deal.”

Stan chuckled, and there was silence between them for another few seconds. “I’m just surprised I don’t feel weird about this.”

“What a glowing review,” Richie murmured, eyes shut, “you say that to all the boys you bring home, or am I special?”

Stan flicked at Richie’s side, “You’re insufferable. I can’t believe you’ve seen my dick.”

Richie hummed like Stan had just given him the sweetest compliment of his life, “Less pillow talk, ‘m fucking spent.”

“Wow,”

Richie shushed them and dragged Stan closer to him, tucking them under his arm, and within minutes he was asleep. Stan wasn’t far behind him, their last thoughts showed a dancing couple before they drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm still new at writing explicit stuff (hence why there is NO anatomy where it actually matters) so if you have some constructive criticism I'd love to hear it!


End file.
